


I know I'm bad news (I saved it all for you)

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Series: Sometimes I drabble [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Anna, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, and Anna's kinda sorta like their Bobby, angel!dean, au where dean's the angel and Cas is the hunter, human!Cas, human!Gabriel, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So wait wait, let me get this straight -” Gabriel pushes himself upright more in his chair and grins at his older brother, having finally calmed down some after laughing for a solid five minutes, “Your angel - your guardian angel, the one who pulled you out of hell - likes Air Supply?“ </p><p>Castiel Milton sighs and nods from where he’s making them coffee in Anna’s kitchen, “Yes. And ACDC, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones…” Gabriel starts cracking up again, “Oh my god, you would get the defective angel.” Cas’ frown deepens as he turns around and stares at his brother, “Dean isn’t defective. He’s just… different. He’s been on earth for a long time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I'm bad news (I saved it all for you)

“So wait wait, let me get this straight -” Gabriel pushes himself upright more in his chair and grins at his older brother, having finally calmed down some after laughing for a solid five minutes, “Your angel - your guardian angel, the one who pulled you out of hell - likes  _Air Supply?_ “ 

Castiel Milton sighs and nods from where he’s making them coffee in Anna’s kitchen, “Yes. And ACDC, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones…” Gabriel starts cracking up again, “Oh my god, you  _would_  get the defective angel.” Cas’ frown deepens as he turns around and stares at his brother, “Dean isn’t  _defective_. He’s just… different. He’s been on earth for a long time.” 

“And apparently this is the first time he’s been back since the 80’s,” Anna quips as she comes back into the kitchen with the mail for her two friends. She smacks Gabe’s feet off of her table and sits down next to him, “And play nice, will you? Out of all the people Cas knows, Dean’s the only one who can actually smite you for being a jackass.” 

Gabriel scoffs and feigns offense, “ ** _Moi?_**  A jackass? You my fine ginger friend  _must_  have me confused with someone else.” 

There’s a flutter of wings and suddenly there’s a man sitting on the counter next to Cas, “I think she’s got you nailed pretty well there Gabe. Jackass just kinda…” Dean smirks and waves his hand around noncommittally, “It’s very  _you_.” Cas grins and doesn’t even try to pretend that he’s not and Anna elbows the younger Milton, “See?”  

“Hiya Cas,” Dean grins at his charge and swings his feet below him a little. For a being that’s thousands, if not millions of years old, Dean can be a real cutie when he wants. Cas shakes his head fondly and takes his cup of coffee over to the table, “Hello, Dean.” The angel hops off the counter and follows Cas over to the table, taking the seat next to him, “So you guys were talking about me? I’m flattered, truly, but it’s one charge per angel, you two and neither one of you are my charge.” 

Gabriel’s face breaks into a predatory grin, “Speaking of guardian angels and whatnot… how’s your brother doing? The tall, really cute one? Sam, was it?” Anna clears her throat a little and leans her elbows on the table, “And um… Michael? How’s he doing? Good? Still in that… still in that vessel?” 

Cas rolls his eyes at both of them and Dean laughs, “Seriously Anna? You’ve got a thing for the angel that’s trying to wear your friend to the prom?” His face briefly turns back into the same terrifying angel that has saved their asses many times in a fight when he turns to look at Gabriel and glares, “You come near my brother and I will personally escort your ass straight to Hell. Capicé?” 

“Yes Dean, I capicé…” he mumbles and pouts a little. Cas finishes his coffee quickly and gets up from the table, “Dean, may I speak to you outside for a moment?” 

He feels the angel’s hand touch his own and suddenly they’re standing in the back yard of Anna’s house that doubles as her antique shop. Cas stumbles for a second and steadies himself on a chair that he started redoing last night and didn’t finish before scowling over at the grinning angel, “You’re a dick. You  _know_  that if you do that without any warning I get dizzy.” 

“Hey, you didn’t hurt yourself this time,” comes Dean’s response from where he’s sitting on top of a bookshelf for no reason other than he can. “Now, what’d you wanna chat about?” 

“You’ve been gone for three weeks,” the hunter sighs and sits down in the chair that he’d been leaning on. “Dean you were gone for three weeks without any sort of communication. You ignored my prayers, I mean, I thought you were  _dead_ …” Cas trails off for a second and laughs bitterly, “I woke up in the morning and you were just… gone.” 

The angel deflates a little and bites his lip, “Yeah, I was kinda hoping you’d forgotten that part…” His wings flap again and he’s standing on the ground in front of Cas, leaning against another bookshelf.

“I get that you’re an angel and that heaven stuff comes before me but…” Cas sighs and shakes his head, steadfastly refusing to look up at his angel, “I don’t know. It just really sucks to think that you’re dead for three weeks and then you come back in here like it’s nothing.”  _Like I’m nothing_ , he thinks. 

“Hey…” Dean frowns and crouches down so he’s eye-level with his charge before cupping his face, “You, Castiel James Milton, are  _everything_. I do those ‘angel things’ to keep you and your family safe.” He smiles a little and inches closer to the pouting hunter’s face ever-so-slightly, “What’s an angel gotta do to make you realize how much he cares about you around here? Fall from heaven? Die for you? Tell Lucifer himself that if he comes near Gabriel, I’ll kill him? — Oh wait, I’ve already done those.” 

Cas huffs a small laugh and shakes his head, “You’re insufferable.” Dean can’t help but grin a little, “Oh man, you’re using the big words. I must’ve really pissed you off this time.” The hunter smirks some, “I could use insouciant if that pleases you.” 

Something sparks in the angel’s eyes as he nods and leans forward more, brushing his lips briefly over his charge’s, “Hmm, I think I can be persuaded to get on board with that…” Cas pulls the angel down the rest of the way and kisses him like he’s been wanting to do for the last three weeks and murmurs, “I missed you, you asshole.” Dean chuckles and lifts Cas out of the chair so his hunter’s legs are wrapped around his waist, “I missed you too.” 

“You’re not allowed to kiss me and leave like that without telling me what you’re doing again,” Cas breaks the kiss long enough to inform the angel of this and rests their foreheads together. “Promise me.” 

Dean nods and kisses the bridge of his charge’s nose, “Promise.” 

“IF YOU TWO ARE DONE FUCKING OR WHATEVER,” Gabriel yells from the back porch with a hand covering his eyes, “THERE’S A JOB ABOUT TWENTY MILES FROM HERE THAT SOUNDS PRETTY BAD. WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT.” 

Castiel sighs and kisses Dean one more time before pulling back some, his face incredibly serious, “You should’ve let Lucifer take him.” Dean huffs a laugh and lets Cas down but doesn’t move any further from him, “I’ve still got his number if you really mean that.” 

“ _HEY I HEARD THAT!_ “ 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/48496038081/so-wait-wait-let-me-get-this-straight-gabriel)


End file.
